Jeu dangereux
by Sevryna
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Jack commet une erreur envers son second ? Sam va lui démontrer qu'une Carter ne se laisse pas faire. Mais à quel prix ?
1. Déni

Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à la MGM/UA et à leurs auteurs. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs (Ô combien merveilleux et gentils !), les auteurs ou autre personne impliquée dans l'univers Stargate.

Il s'agit d'une fiction pour laquelle je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture.

Genre : ANGST, Hurt/Comfort

Préparez-vous, ça va faire mal. J'espère que vous êtes tous bien avisés du rating. Cette fiction s'inscrit plutôt dans la saison 7, après « Grace » et avant « Chimera » (Non je ne sais plus les noms en français et j'avoue que je n'ai pas le courage d'aller les rechercher :p). Je ne sais pas si Daniel à réellement 40 ans à ce moment là mais bon, qu'importe. Je pensais en faire le 10ème OS de « Recueil » et finalement… Ce sera une fiction courte à chapitres. Amusez-vous bien… :)

Résumé : Que se passe-t-il lorsque Jack commet une erreur envers son second ? Sam va lui démontrer qu'une Carter ne se laisse pas faire. Mais à quel prix ?

 **JEU DANGEREUX**

 **Chapitre 1 : Déni**

 _« L'amour a des dents et ses morsures ne guérissent jamais. »_ Stephen King

L'équipe SG1 s'était donnée rendez-vous pour un petit-déjeuner au mess en ce lundi matin, Jack O'Neill souhaitant commencer sa semaine par une chose positive et non une course-poursuite avec des Jaffas.

— J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, commença Daniel Jackson alors que ses équipiers discutaient de leurs week-ends respectifs.

— Un problème, Daniel ? demanda Sam, un peu étonnée.

— Non pas du tout. En fait, j'ai bientôt quarante ans et…

— Crise de la quarantaine, Space Monkey ? le coupa Jack.

— Jaaack, souffla Daniel. Non, pas de crise de la quarantaine. J'aimerais juste les fêter.

— C'est une bonne idée ça ! s'exclama Sam.

— La semaine prochaine conviendrait à tous ? demanda Daniel.

— Si nos chers amis restent tranquilles nous devrions être libres. On se rejoint chez vous samedi soir ? demanda Jack.

— J'apporterais de quoi manger, indiqua Teal'c.

— Non, non, vous n'y êtes pas, dit soudain Daniel.

Ses équipiers l'observèrent d'un air dubitatif, pas bien sûr de savoir ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris.

— J'ai loué une salle pour faire une vraie soirée. J'ai déjà préparé les invitations, je prévois une cinquantaine de personnes.

— Oh, répondit Sam. Vous avez raison, c'est quarante ans après tout, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours.

— Surtout en travaillant pour ce programme, j'ai déjà failli ne pas les atteindre alors… Une soirée, vous voyez.

— Je trouve ce concept étrange, Daniel Jackson, dit Teal'c.

Sam commença donc à expliquer à leur ami le principe de faire une fête un peu plus importante lorsqu'un terrien atteint une nouvelle dizaine de son âge.

— Bon et dans tout ça, vous allez nous demander de venir en tenue de soirée ? demanda Jack, un peu inquiet.

— Et bien pas une tenue de soirée mais… une tenue assez habillée.

— Ah…

— Ce n'est qu'une soirée, Jack, expliqua Daniel.

— Bon, très bien, capitula Jack.

Ils continuèrent de déjeuner tout en parlant de la soirée à venir lorsque Jack s'adressa à Sam et que la situation devint soudainement tendue au possible.

— Peut-être que nous devrions aller à cette soirée ensemble, Carter !

Sam s'étouffa avec ses céréales puis observa Jack après avoir finalement réussi à avaler sa bouchée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Jack O'Neill venait-il vraiment de lui demander de l'accompagner à la soirée, en tant que _cavalière_ ?

— Excusez-moi, mon Colonel ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix alors qu'une larme dû à son étouffement roulait le long de sa joue et que son cœur continuait de battre la chamade.

— Oui nous pourrions y aller ensemble, qu'en pensez-vous ? réitéra Jack.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que… commença Sam alors que Daniel observait l'échange avec un sourire en coin.

— Oh allez, Carter, ce n'est qu'une soirée. Et puis, c'est un peu triste pour une femme d'arriver seule dans ce genre d'endroit.

— Pour une femme ? demanda Sam, soudain un peu agacée.

— Oui. Pour nous les hommes ça ne fait rien, mais pour une femme c'est un peu triste. C'est dans une semaine et je suppose que vous n'avez pas de cavalier alors…

— Alors vous vous êtes dit que vous alliez venir à la rescousse de votre pauvre petite subordonnée qui serait incapable de trouver un cavalier pour une soirée ayant lieu dans une semaine ? demanda Sam, maintenant passablement énervée et blessée.

— Euh non mais je suppose juste que…

— Vous supposez mal, mon Colonel, répliqua Sam sèchement.

Elle se leva, pris son plateau et s'adressa à Daniel avant de partir.

— Je serais là, Daniel, accompagnée.

— D'accord… répondit Daniel.

Sam s'éloigna d'un pas vif et sortit du mess. Daniel regarda Jack et l'accusa du regard.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Jack, agacé à son tour.

— Vous l'invitez et ensuite vous lui faites comprendre que c'est uniquement parce qu'elle n'a pas de cavalier et que c'est triste pour une femme ? Jack bon sang, c'est Sam !

— Et alors ?!

— Vous travaillez avec elle depuis sept ans et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que la rabaisser à un rang de « femme ne pouvant pas se trouver un cavalier en une semaine » l'énerverait ? demanda Daniel.

— Oh, Daniel vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'une femme seule à ce genre de soirée c'est triste !

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire qu'elle allait être seule ? Vous ne pouviez pas simplement l'inviter et lui dire la vérité, à savoir que vous aviez _envie_ qu'elle vienne avec vous et non pas que vous vouliez lui éviter de s'humilier à venir seule ?

— Mais enfin, Daniel, si je lui ai proposé c'est que j'en avait envie, ça semble assez évident ! s'énerva Jack.

— Pas vraiment, O'Neill. Il semblait plutôt que vous lui proposiez par dépit, indiqua Teal'c.

— N'importe quoi. Tout cela est stupide, dit Jack en se levant à son tour. Je serais là dans une semaine, Daniel, accompagné aussi puisque Carter semble soudain s'être découvert une vie sociale en dehors de la base !

— Jack ! s'exclama Daniel, outré des paroles de son meilleur ami.

Le Colonel s'éloigna et posa son plateau d'un geste agacé avant de sortir à son tour du mess.

— Ça sent la catastrophe, dit Daniel.

— En effet, répliqua Teal'c.

La semaine fut longue et tendue pour l'équipe phare de la base. Fort heureusement ils n'avaient aucune mission de prévue et les goa'uld étaient restés silencieux. Daniel avait tenté de parler avec Sam mais cela n'avait pas été très concluant...

Mercredi, 9h25.

 _—_ _Sam c'est Jack vous le connaissez il n'est pas très doué pour ça, dit Daniel._

 _—_ _Doué pour quoi, Daniel ? demanda Sam, agacée alors qu'elle se concentrait sur ses recherches au microscope._

 _—_ _Les relations sociales... S'exprimer sur ses sentiments, ce genre de choses, expliqua Daniel._

 _—_ _Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça, Daniel ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec les relations sociales du Colonel, répondit sèchement l'astrophysicienne._

 _—_ _Sam... vous comme moi savons pourquoi vous êtes plus que concernée par ça._

 _—_ _Absolument pas, Daniel. Je côtoie un homme charmant depuis une semaine et il m'accompagnera à votre soirée. Les problèmes sentimentaux et relationnels du Colonel ne me concernent en rien._

 _—_ _Depuis une semaine ? demanda Daniel, sceptique._

 _—_ _Pourquoi tout le monde à l'air étonné d'apprendre que j'ai une vie sociale en dehors de cette base ?! s'exclama Sam._

 _—_ _À vrai dire c'est plutôt le fait que vous côtoyez un homme qui peut être surprenant, indiqua Daniel, les yeux dans le vague._

 _—_ _Je vous demande pardon ?_

 _—_ _Non ne vous méprenez pas, Sam, mais... enfin connaissant vos sentiments pour Jack je..._

 _—_ _Je n'ai absolument aucun sentiment pour le Colonel O'Neill. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous imaginez ceci Daniel mais cela est faux et pourrait en plus mettre ma carrière en péril. Le sujet est clos, dit Sam sèchement en se remettant au travail._

Daniel était resté sans voix devant cette déclaration de Sam. Il savait que ce genre de sentiments étaient prohibés dans l'armée, mais de là à carrément nier en avoir... Jack s'était sacrément mit dans le pétrin cette fois-ci ! Daniel avait donc essayé de parler avec son ami dans l'espoir qu'il aille s'excuser auprès de la scientifique – bien qu'elle soit têtue et quelque peu susceptible sur le sujet des femmes –.

Mercredi, 11h43.

 _—_ _Jack vous pourriez peut être aller vous excuser non ? tenta Daniel alors que Jack jouait au yoyo, assit sur une chaise dans le bureau de l'archéologue._

 _—_ _M'excuser à qui, Daniel ? demanda Jack en arrêtant son yoyo._

 _—_ _Jack... Vous savez très bien de qui je parle. Ça fait trois jours que vous ne vous adressez pas la parole avec Sam._

 _—_ _Ah c'est faux ça ! s'exclama Jack._

 _—_ _"Bonne journée mon Colonel." ? "Vous aussi Major." ? "Au revoir Monsieur." ? "Au revoir Carter." ? Vous appelez ça parler vous ?_

 _—_ _Quel est le problème, Daniel ? demanda Jack, agacé._

 _—_ _Très bien. Je vois que vous êtes aussi borné l'un que l'autre ! Vous n'avez pas été correct avec Sam lundi matin, vous pourriez peut être aller la voir pour l'inviter dans les règles cette fois-ci ?_

 _—_ _Je n'ai pas à le faire, Daniel. Premièrement, je suis son supérieur hiérarchique, je n'ai pas à m'excuser auprès de ma subordonnée. Deuxièmement, Carter a très clairement signifié ne pas venir seule samedi soir._

 _—_ _Depuis quand être son supérieur vous empêche de ravaler votre fierté pour vous excuser ? Et vous savez très bien qu'elle viendra avec cet homme uniquement pour vous faire fermer votre clapet car vous n'avez pas eu la décence de l'inviter convenablement !_

 _—_ _Écoutez, Daniel, le Major est ma subordonnée. Si je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser – parce que je n'ai pas à le faire ! – je ne le fais pas. Oh ! Donc vous avez entendu parler de l'homme avec qui elle vient. J'en suis ravi pour elle, j'espère qu'elle passera du bon temps auprès de son Jules !_

 _—_ _Jack ! s'exclama Daniel. Vous savez très bien qu'elle passerait un meilleur moment auprès de vous si vous décidiez tous les deux d'arrêter de nier vos sentiments._

 _—_ _De nier nos sentiments ? Mais où êtes-vous allez chercher ça, Daniel ?!_

 _—_ _Et voilà, vous vous y mettez également ! N'allez pas me dire que vous aussi vous n'avez aucun sentiment !_

 _—_ _C'est ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Jack en serrant les mâchoires._

 _—_ _Et bien... commença Daniel, sentant qu'il avait fait une gaffe._

 _—_ _Parfait. Vous n'oublierez pas de compter Julie pour samedi soir, Daniel._

 _—_ _Julie ? demanda Daniel._

 _—_ _Oui. La femme qui m'accompagne. J'ai une vie en dehors de cette base, Space Monkey, dit Jack en sortant finalement du bureau._

 _—_ _Ben voyons... soupira le linguiste._

Mercredi, 18h00.

 _—_ _Déjà prête à partir, Sam ? demanda Janet en entrant dans le laboratoire de son amie._

 _—_ _Oui, Janet. J'ai rendez-vous avec Bryan ce soir, nous allons au cinéma, répondit Sam._

 _—_ _Bryan ?_

 _—_ _L'homme avec qui j'ai été diner la semaine dernière. Je vous en avais parlé, dit Sam._

 _—_ _Vous m'aviez également dit que vous ne pensiez pas le revoir, répliqua Janet en levant un sourcil et lui jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus._

 _—_ _J'ai changé d'avis. C'est un homme charmant, aucune raison pour ne pas le revoir._

 _—_ _Vous avez changé d'avis ? La semaine où le Colonel vous a très maladroitement invité à la soirée d'anniversaire de Daniel ?_

 _—_ _Il ne m'a pas invité, Janet. Daniel l'a fait._

 _—_ _Vous jouez sur les mots, Sam, dit Janet._

 _—_ _Le Colonel a simplement émit l'idée d'y aller avec moi car cela serait, et je cite, "triste pour une femme d'y aller seule". Ça n'est pas une invitation, c'est de la pitié. Pitié inutile puisque j'ai un cavalier pour samedi soir, expliqua la scientifique._

 _—_ _Vous êtes tous les deux sacrément butés, vous êtes au courant de ça ? demanda Janet. Ça ne serait pas plus facile d'admettre que le Colonel voulait vraiment y aller avec vous parce qu'il en avait envie et qu'il a des sentiments pour vous, sentiments qui, je crois me rappeler, sont entièrement partagés._

 _—_ _Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour le Colonel et lui non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez avec ça avec Daniel, répliqua Sam._

 _—_ _J'étais là lors du test Zatarc, voulez-vous en reparler ou bien... ? demanda judicieusement le médecin._

 _—_ _C'était il y a bien longtemps et il ne s'agissait pas du genre de sentiments que vous insinuez._

 _—_ _Ah vraiment ? Donc si demain vous vous retrouvez dans la même situation avec, imaginons, le Colonel à votre place, cela ne vous fera strictement rien ?_

 _Sam serra les mâchoires et son cœur se serra à cette possibilité. Cependant la scientifique n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une voix se dit entendre dans son laboratoire._

 _—_ _Vous partez, Carter ? demanda Jack._

 _—_ _C'est exact, mon Colonel, répondit Sam._

 _—_ _Un rendez-vous peut-être ?_

 _—_ _Effectivement, monsieur._

 _—_ _Vous allez devoir annuler, dit Jack._

 _—_ _Pourquoi cela, monsieur ?_

 _—_ _Le rapport sur P5C-964 doit être remit au Général Hammond demain et le votre n'est pas assez précis, expliqua le Colonel._

 _—_ _Pas assez précis ? demanda Sam, dubitative._

 _—_ _Oui, Major. Pas assez précis._

 _—_ _C'est une plaisanterie ?_

 _—_ _Attention à qui vous vous adressez, Major. Je veux votre nouveau rapport sur mon bureau à six heures zéro zéro demain matin._

 _—_ _À vos ordres, mon Colonel._

 _—_ _Et bonne soirée à vous. Au revoir, Docteur, dit Jack en s'éloignant déjà pour prendre l'ascenseur et remonter à la surface._

 _Sam se retourna vers Janet qui la regardait d'un air désolé._

 _—_ _Vous souhaitez toujours parler de sentiments ? demanda Sam, énervée._

 _—_ _Sam il est évident qu'il vient de faire ça uniquement par jalousie._

 _—_ _Il est surtout évident qu'il vient de faire ça pour me pourrir ma soirée. Je n'ai plus qu'à appeler pour annuler! Je lui en ficherait moi des "pas assez précis" ! En sept ans on ne m'a jamais reproché de ne pas être assez précise ! Je suis presque sûre qu'il n'a même pas lu ce rapport ! répliqua Sam d'un ton cinglant._

 _—_ _Sam…_

 _—_ _Non laissez tomber, Janet. Je vais me mettre au travail, dit Sam sèchement._

 _—_ _Très bien, répondit Janet en s'éloignant._

Le médecin chef de la base soupira une fois dans le couloir. La situation était déjà électrique et il restait encore trois jours jusqu'au samedi soir…


	2. Tu me fais tourner dans le vide

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que je suis carrément en retard… Je vous fais toutes mes excuses. Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il devrait y avoir sept chapitres si tout se passe bien et que mon cerveau n'a pas d'un seul coup plein d'autres idées… :)

Les passages de chansons seront en italiques, y compris lorsque cela est du français. Bonne lecture !

ConnieN: Welcome here! Thank you for your review. I'm glad you're trying to read it before I translate it. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Xoxo!

Saragrissom : Bien le bonjour et merci de ta review ! Comment je vais arranger ça ? Et bien… Pas tout de suite, c'est certain !

Ady : Merci de ta review ! Ah, ce Jack… Et Sam qui réagit forcément très rapidement et pas dans la finesse. Voici donc la suite des hostilités. Aïe !

Alice-East : Ah oui, j'avais envie d'un démarrage sur les chapeaux de roues cette fois-ci ! Merci de ta review.

Gynnie : Mouahaha je savais que tu allais aimé. :p Merci de ta review !

Hasuu : Merci de ta review. Ahah une Sam enceinte avec les supers hormones, je pense que Jack aurait intérêt à se cacher.

Demetra : Hey ! Coucou ! Tu m'avais manqué ! Merci de ta review, j'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira. :)

Anonyme : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. :) Merci de ta review !

 **Chapitre 2 : Tu me fais tourner dans le vide.**

 _« Sais-tu mon bel amour, mon beau soldat... Que tu me fais tourner dans le vide. »_ Indila –  Tourner dans le vide.

Vendredi, 21h17.

Sam était tranquillement accoudée au bar O'Malley, sirotant une bière. La semaine avait été pénible et elle était contente de ne pas avoir eu à combattre des goa'ulds. Sa relation avec Jack n'allait pas en s'améliorant et elle redoutait la soirée du lendemain autant qu'elle était impatiente. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à lui s'ils étaient dans cette situation. Il n'avait pas le droit de la rabaisser à ça, une femme ne pouvant pas se trouver de cavalier.

« C'est triste. Non mais quel culot tout de même ! » pensa la jeune femme.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière puis fixa son regard sur les bulles remontant rapidement à la surface de son verre. Peut être s'était elle emportée trop rapidement ? Elle savait mieux que personne à quel point Jack pouvait être maladroit la concernant. Mais non, ce n'était pas une raison. De toutes manières, il n'était même pas venu s'excuser et pire, il lui avait lamentablement gâché sa soirée du mercredi. Et Janet avait tord, il ne l'avait pas fait par jalousie mais bien pour lui pourrir la vie. De toutes façons, tout le monde avait tord, il n'y avait rien entre eux, Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces amis s'efforçaient à croire cela. Il y avait bien eu cette histoire de test Zatarc mais depuis le temps était passé et puis, il ne s'agissait pas de sentiments en tant que tels, seulement une question d'honneur et de ne pas laisser un membre de son équipe derrière. Voilà, c'était tout. Il y avait bien eu ce regard à travers le champ de force mais… « Non. Ce n'était rien du tout. Rien du tout. » se sermonna Sam.

— Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Sam leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à elle : un homme, quarante ans maximum.

— La place est libre. Je ne compte pas rester de toutes façons, répondit-elle.

— C'est dommage, je pensais qu'on pourrait justement parler, lui dit l'homme.

— Ah vraiment ? lui dit Sam en levant les sourcils.

Elle prit une gorgée de sa bière et attendit qu'il continue de parler.

— Je m'appelle Jonathan et vous ? dit-il.

« Ben voyons, Jonathan. Le sort s'acharne ou quoi ? » pensa la jeune femme.

— Je ne vais pas rester, pas la peine de vous évertuer à faire connaissance, Jonathan, répondit Sam.

— Vous n'avez pas fini votre bière, vous avez encore un peu de temps, non ? Quel est votre nom ? demanda de nouveau l'homme.

— Aucune importance. Je ne reste pas, je vous l'ai dit, répliqua Sam.

— Vous êtes ici, seule. C'est un peu triste, vous devriez avoir de la compagnie, déclara Jonathan.

Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous avec le fait que ce soit triste d'être seule bon sang ?! Elle commençait a en avoir plus qu'assez qu'on lui répète ça.

— Ça n'est pas triste. Alors quoi, il y a un bouquin maintenant qui est sortit sur la tristesse d'être seule à une soirée ? Mais bon dieu c'est pas vrai on ne peut juste pas me laisser tranquille deux secondes avec ça ?!

— Euh… commença Jonathan, un peu perdu.

— J'en ai ras-le-bol de ces remarques stupides. Je suis une femme et j'ai le droit de boire une bière, seule, sans que cela soit triste ! s'écria Sam.

— Okay, détendez-vous, pas besoin de s'énerver. Je voulais juste vous offrir un peu de compagnie…

— Je n'en ai pas besoin, merci.

— Oh aller ne soyez pas si farouche ! dit l'homme en lui attrapant le bras.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et l'homme se retourna pour voir qui l'agrippait.

— Elle a dit non.

— De quoi tu te mêles, toi ?

— Exactement, de quoi vous mêlez-vous, mon Colonel ?! dit Sam en serrant les mâchoires.

— Colonel ? répéta Jonathan.

— Oui, c'est moi. Ce qui signifie que si tu la touches encore j'ai les moyens de t'exploser les deux genoux en moins de trente secondes. Tu veux tester ? demanda Jack d'un air mauvais.

— Mais ce n'est pas croyable, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes ?! s'écria Sam.

— Je vous demande pardon, Major ? demanda Jack, étonné.

— Vous passez votre semaine à me pourrir et maintenant vous ne me laissez même pas régler ça par moi-même ? Je suis une grande fille, Monsieur !

— Oh mais je n'en doute pas, Carter. J'avais envie de m'en mêler car je le peux. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

— Oh oui, ça m'en pose un ! répliqua Sam en lui jetant des éclairs avec son regard.

— Je vais vous laissez régler ça entre vous, bonne soirée, dit Jonathan en s'éclipsant rapidement.

— Je viens vous aider et vous n'êtes pas contente ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, Carter ? s'écria Jack à son tour.

— Oh parce que maintenant j'ai besoin d'aide ?! Depuis quand ?! Dois-je vous rappeler mes compétences, Monsieur ?

— Attention à ce que vous dites, Major.

— Mais je le fais toujours, Monsieur.

— Vous vous fichez de moi ?

— Vous êtes celui qui vient à la rescousse de la demoiselle en détresse ! Deux fois en une semaine, faites attention, Monsieur, vous allez vous transformer en prince charmant !

— J'étais juste venu dire à ce gars de vous laisser tranquille, Carter !

— Pourquoi ? demanda Sam de but en blanc.

— Parce qu'il vous importunait. Ça n'est pas suffisant ?

— Donc après m'avoir pourrit toute cette semaine, vous venez maintenant chasser les hommes qui viennent m'importuner ? Non mais je rêve. Ce n'est pas le premier, ça ne sera pas le dernier, Monsieur. Je sais m'en charger seule.

— Vous n'aviez pas l'air convaincante et il est hors de question que je laisse ça arriver.

— Ça quoi ? demanda Sam.

— Ah oubliez ça, c'est bon, répondit Jack.

— Comme par hasard, répliqua la scientifique.

— C'est interdit de prendre soin de son personnel maintenant ?

— Je n'arrive plus à suivre vos changements d'humeur, Monsieur, cracha Sam.

Ils commencèrent une bataille de regards quand tout à coup la musique passant dans le bar énerva Sam.

 _« Tu me fais tourner dans le vide, vide, tourner dans le vide. »_

— Ah celle-là, c'est bien la meilleure de la soirée ! s'agaça-t-elle en prenant sa veste et en sortant rapidement du bar.

Jack la rejoignit rapidement alors qu'elle passait la porte et lui attrapa le bras tout en la poussant vers le mur de l'établissement. Ils étaient maintenant seuls dehors, le parking étant vide.

— Vous n'allez certainement pas partir comme ça, Major ! Visiblement quelque chose vient de vous énerver et je veux savoir quoi, dit Jack.

— Et si vous me laissiez tranquille pour voir, Monsieur ? cracha Sam à son visage.

— Et si vous arrêtiez l'insubordination pour voir, Carter ? répliqua sur le même ton Jack.

— Les grades, c'est tellement facile, n'est-ce pas mon Colonel ?

— C'est vous qui souhaitez ça, ça l'a toujours été ! s'énerva Jack en se rapprochant d'elle.

Leurs deux corps se frôlaient maintenant alors que leurs respirations étaient saccadées suite à leur énervement.

— _Je_ souhaite ça ? demanda Sam, hors d'elle.

— Exactement !

— C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Ah vraiment ? Et qui laisse ça dans une salle ?! s'énerva Jack.

Sam le regarda, énervée au possible. En entendant cette phrase elle retint sa respiration. Il lui parlait du test Zatarc. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Décidément elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Sa respiration redevint saccadée alors qu'elle commençait à se perdre dans son regard.

— Carter… commença Jack alors qu'il se rapprochait encore un peu plus d'elle.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en murmurant presque, toujours agacée mais complètement déboussolée de sentir le corps de Jack près du sien.

Alors que Jack se rapprochait de son visage, Sam prit soudainement peur. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ?! Elle était toujours énervée contre lui et lui aussi. Et ils ne ressentaient rien. Elle l'avait dit, l'avait juré, s'était convaincue de ça. Que faisait-elle ?!

Elle s'éloigna d'un geste vif de Jack qui la regarda, abasourdi.

— Sam ? questionna-t-il.

— Il n'y a pas de Sam. Pas pour vous, dit-elle de manière sèche.

Ceci eut le don de refroidir sacrément Jack qui lui répondit sur le même ton.

— Vous avez entièrement raison, Major. Rentrez chez vous.

— Excusez-moi, Monsieur ? demanda Sam.

— C'est un ordre, Carter. Rentrez chez vous. Daniel nous attend demain soir et ce n'est pas avec une gueule de bois que vous lui ferez l'honneur de votre présence, répondit Jack d'un ton sec.

— À vos ordres, Colonel, répliqua Sam tout aussi sèchement.

Ce soir là, Sam partit se coucher le cœur et la tête pleins de douleur. Elle frappa son oreiller avant de s'effondrer sur son lit en hurlant.

— Je le déteste !


	3. Fais-moi sourire

Bonjour à tous. Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous conseille de mettre les chansons annoncées lors des paragraphes afin de mieux vous imprégnez de l'ambiance de la soirée. Remerciement spécial à Gynnie pour son idée pour l'une des musiques. Bonne lecture !

Ady : Merci de ta review ! Je sais que tu attendais ce chapitre un peu plus tôt et j'en suis désolée. Bonne lecture à toi.

Djaipur : Merci de ta review ! Ah je n'aime pas trop les voir ainsi non plus, mais tout n'est pas rose… Voici la suite. :)

Titi : Merci de ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Gynnie : Ma douce Gynnie ! Merci de ta review. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Bisous !

 **Chapitre 3 : Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d'un requiem**

 _« Fais-moi danser jusqu'à ce que le temps nous reprenne ce qu'il a donné »_ Alma,  Requiem

Samantha Carter était nerveuse. Non pas qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la soirée qui allait suivre, non, elle savait qu'elle serait sympathique et que Daniel serait ravi de les avoir tous auprès de lui. Elle était nerveuse par rapport à sa tenue, par rapport à l'homme qui allait l'accompagner et qu'elle allait présenter à ses amis. Elle était nerveuse car son supérieur serait là et qu'elle ne savait pas s'il réussirait à lui gâcher la soirée ou non. « Il n'oserait pas. Pas pour Daniel, » pensa-t-elle. Lorsque son cavalier sonna à la porte, elle ouvrit et lui offrit un immense sourire. Cela allait être une bonne soirée.

Daniel accueillait joyeusement ses invités au sein de la salle de réception de l'hôtel « The Lodge at Flying Horse »*. Lorsqu'il avait visité l'endroit, il avait rapidement décidé que c'était l'endroit parfait pour cette soirée. Les couleurs marron et beige qui ornaient l'endroit rendaient l'ensemble harmonieux et convivial. Il avait également décidé de réserver quelques chambres d'hôtel, sachant lui-même qu'il pourrait boire plus que la limite autorisée pour conduire, ainsi que ses amis. Cela allait être une bonne soirée, il en était certain. Le sourire angélique que lui adressa Janet ne fit que renforcer cette pensée, bien qu'il avait dans un coin de sa tête deux personnes chères à son cœur qu'il craignait de voir s'étriper ce soir – bien qu'à son humble avis, Sam serait plus intelligente que ça. –

Teal'c patientait déjà près du buffet et la salle se remplissait assez rapidement. Il ne connaissait pas la plupart des amis de Daniel mais connaissant l'archéologue, ces personnes devaient avoir un certain attrait culturel et intellectuel. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à converser avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, Jim de son prénom, qui était parti en expédition en Egypte avec Daniel alors qu'il était tout jeune archéologue. L'homme était très ouvert d'esprit et, même s'il pouvait émettre quelques doutes sur la véracité des propos de Daniel concernant des pyramides de Gizeh – « Enfin, voyons, les petits hommes verts, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Non ? » - il devait admettre que plusieurs traductions pouvaient aller dans ce sens. « Cela va être une bonne soirée. » pensa le Jaffa. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Teal'c observe Jack entrer, avec à son bras une très jolie jeune femme.

Jack entra dans la salle de réception et il dut admettre que Daniel avait vraiment prévu une salle magnifique pour fêter dignement ses quarante ans. À son bras, Julie observait également la salle jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle lui fit un grand sourire, ravie de pouvoir accompagner l'homme qu'elle avait tant courtisé par le passé et qui, aujourd'hui, l'emmenait dîner, voir un film et enfin, lui présentait ses amis ! Elle avait été étonnée de le voir derrière la porte lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le lundi soir – dire qu'elle n'était pas heureuse aurait été un mensonge cependant. – Lorsqu'il l'avait invité à dîner, elle avait crut divaguer. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle avait emménagé à quelques maisons de chez lui et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Leur dîner avait été charmant et, en parfait gentleman, Jack ne l'avait pas embrassé. Lorsqu'il l'avait invité au cinéma le mercredi soir, elle avait d'abord été sceptique. Il avait l'air agacé – voir énervé – et elle se demandait si elle devait accepter. Finalement leur soirée avait été agréable et lorsqu'il l'avait invité à la soirée de Daniel, elle avait accepté avec grand plaisir. Encore une fois, il était reparti sans un baiser mais Julie s'était dit qu'il préférait prendre son temps.

— Jack ! s'exclama Daniel.

— Daniel ! Je vois que vous avez fait les choses en grand. Joyeux anniversaire, répondit Jack dans un sourire.

— Et vous êtes accompagné, dit Daniel.

— Julie, je te présente Daniel Jackson. Daniel, voici Julie.

— Enchanté, répondit Daniel en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

— Ah et je te présente Janet Fraiser. Elle est très gentille mais fait bien attention, c'est un monstre piqueur, expliqua Jack.

Julie émit un petit rire tandis que Janet jetait un regard noir au Colonel.

— Ne l'écoutez pas, il a simplement peur des médecins, dit Janet en tendant sa main à Julie qui lui serra doucement.

— Je commence à prendre l'habitude des blagues de Jack, répondit-elle dans un sourire radieux.

Jack vit Teal'c un peu plus loin vers le buffet et décida d'aller saluer son ami. Daniel et Janet suivirent le couple.

— Murray ! Comment ça va ? Avez-vous déjà dévoré tous les canapés ? demanda Jack, amusé.

— Pas du tout O'Neill. Je pense que Daniel Jackson à prévu pour tous, répondit Teal'c.

— Murray je vous présente Julie. Julie, je te présente Murray.

Teal'c et Julie se serrèrent la main rapidement tandis que Daniel présentait un verre de champagne à Jack.

— Vous en souhaitez un aussi, Julie ? demanda Daniel.

— Avec plaisir, répondit la jeune femme. Donc j'ai rencontré toute ton équipe c'est bien ça, Jack ?

Jack ne répondit pas, ses yeux s'étant arrêtés sur l'entrée de la salle.

— Jack ? demanda de nouveau Julie avant de finalement se retourner pour voir ce qu'il regardait avec autant d'insistance.

Sam venait d'entrer, accompagné d'un très bel homme. Brun, teint mat. « Hispanique, » pensa Jack. La jeune astrophysicienne avait choisit une robe rouge magnifique, dans le style salsa : l'avant montait un peu au dessus du genoux, l'arrière descendant jusqu'au premier tiers du mollet. Le haut s'attachait derrière la nuque, mettant ainsi très en valeur la poitrine de la jeune femme et laissait entrevoir un dos nu parfait. Elle était maquillée plus que de nature, ses yeux bleus ressortant merveilleusement bien avec le trait de crayon qu'elle s'était fait. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de manière délicate et laissait nue sa nuque. L'homme à ses côtés avait de quoi être fier, même s'il ne manquait pas d'allure lui non plus.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Julie.

— Samantha Carter, le dernier membre de notre équipe, répondit Teal'c alors que Jack était tout d'un coup occupé à boire son verre d'une traite.

Les choses semblaient soudainement se compliquer pour le colonel. Sam s'avança vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que l'homme l'accompagnant la suivait en lui tenant la main. « Bordel, » pensa Jack en serrant les dents.

— Sam, vous êtes magnifique, dit Daniel en s'approchant de la jeune femme et en la serrant rapidement dans ses bras.

— Merci, Daniel, vous aussi. Et quel endroit ! Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que cela serait aussi beau, répondit Sam. Oh, je vous présente Nando. Nando, voici Daniel Jackson.

Daniel s'approcha de l'homme et ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

— Nando ? Mais où est donc passé Bryan, Carter ? Vous n'étiez pas censée venir avec lui ? demanda Jack d'un air sarcastique, dans l'espoir de mettre mal à l'aise le jeune homme.

— À vrai dire, c'est moi-même, Monsieur. Je préfère simplement qu'on m'appelle par mon deuxième prénom, expliqua Nando dans un sourire tandis que Sam jetait un regard entendu au Colonel.

— Ah. Et que faites-vous dans la vie, Nando ? demanda Jack.

— Je te présente le Colonel Jack O'Neill, mon supérieur hiérarchique, dit Sam dans un sourire gêné alors que Jack commençait déjà à l'agacer.

— Oh, c'est vous le Colonel O'Neill ? J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, répliqua Nando avec un léger accent espagnol.

— En bien j'imagine, dit Jack.

Un silence gêné suivit cette phrase puis Sam intervint.

— Nando est professeur de danse, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés, expliqua-t-elle.

— Un professeur de danse ? Je suis impressionné, répliqua Jack, maintenant franchement amusé.

— Danses latines en tous genres, c'est assez sportif la plupart du temps. Et Sam a une bonne endurance, dit Nando dans un sourire alors que Jack avait arrêté son verre à quelques centimètres de sa bouche en entendant ça.

— Vous dansez, Sam ? Vous ne nous l'aviez jamais dit, s'exclama Janet.

— Quand j'ai le temps, cela me change les idées, expliqua Sam.

— Elle se débrouille très bien, dit Nando.

— Vous m'en direz tant… répliqua Jack en buvant finalement son deuxième verre rapidement.

Sam et Nando se servirent également et commencèrent à discuter avec Teal'c, tandis que Daniel allait voir le DJ pour commencer à mettre un peu d'ambiance. Quelques musiques passèrent, puis « Limbo » de Daddy Yankee se fit entendre. La réaction de Nando ne se fit pas attendre.

— Sam ! Tu ne peux pas me refuser celle-ci, dit-il d'un sourire charmeur.

— Avec joie ! lança Sam en jetant un coup d'œil à Jack.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'humeur de Jack devint encore plus maussade – si cela était possible. – Soit Nando était un très bon professeur, soit Sam était très douée, soit ils étaient définitivement parfaits pour danser ensemble.

Sam se mouvait avec une aisance que Jack ne lui connaissait pas et son déhanché était très bien exécuté. Nando se collait à elle lorsque le moment de la musique le demandait – c'est-à-dire très régulièrement lors de musiques latines. – Jack découvrit également que Sam était franchement souple du dos et lorsque Nando la faisait se pencher à la façon « limbo », elle n'éprouvait absolument aucune difficulté. L'homme était également très doué et le côté latin lui donnait assurément un charme certain. Jack devait l'avouer, cet homme était sexy. Point barre. Et le voir avec Sam ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout même. À force d'être collés ainsi, arriva ce qu'il devait arriver, Nando se pencha pour embrasser avec passion Sam.

Sam avait vu que l'homme se rapprochait et décida que c'était le bon moment pour se lancer. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'embrasser depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient et elle devait bien avouer que c'était un point qui l'inquiétait un peu. Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Nando sur les siennes, la passion fut immédiate. Elle devait bien l'admettre, il embrassait divinement bien ! Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les joues de Sam étaient rosies par la chaleur qu'elle ressentait. Un peu plus loin, Jack n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et sursauta lorsque Julie lui demanda d'aller danser alors que « Sleeping satellite » de Junior Caldera résonnait dans la salle. L'ambiance était lancée et tout le monde dansait ou presque. Jack accepta et il ne se retrouva pas très loin de Sam et Nando. Daniel discutait avec les personnes proches du buffet tandis que Janet et Teal'c conversaient tranquillement en observant les deux couples danser.

Julie était très enjouée et dansait avec entrain. Jack lui souriait, ravi d'être accompagné d'une si jolie femme. Après tout, que lui fallait-il de plus ? À son tour, il se lança. Julie parut surprise mais accepta le baiser que Jack lui offrit. Et quel baiser… La passion était là également, le champagne aidant peut être un peu. D'un coin de l'œil, Sam les observait et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sentant que sa cavalière était moins concentrée, Nando lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Sam se reconcentra sur lui, chassant l'image du colonel embrassant Julie.

— Parfaitement bien. J'ai un peu soif, tu viens ? répondit-elle.

Sam descendit une coupe de champagne le temps que la musique se termine. Nando quant à lui buvait plus tranquillement. Lorsque « Bailar » de Deorro feat Elvis Crespo s'éleva dans la salle, le jeune homme jeta un regard entendu à Sam qui lui sourit pour lui répondre. C'était une de leur chanson favorite à l'entraînement. Ils se mirent donc en piste et commencèrent des mouvements de salsa endiablés. Ils avaient vraiment fière allure et leur danse était tout aussi belle que sexy.

Tout en les observant, Daniel revint vers Janet et Teal'c.

— Comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-il.

— Un baiser partout et deux cœurs brisés pour le moment, répondit Janet qui observait également la danse de son amie.

— Génial, dit Daniel d'une manière ironique.

— Pensez-vous qu'ils vont danser ensemble, Daniel Jackson ? demanda Teal'c.

— J'ai demandé quelques chansons bien précises au DJ, nous verrons bien…

Alors que la chanson se terminait, laissant place à « Ella elle l'a » de Kate Ryan, les deux couples rejoignirent leurs amis. Sam chantonnait joyeusement la chanson, sous l'œil perplexe de Jack. Ils avaient tous deux bu pas mal jusqu'à présent et le champagne aidait Sam à se lâcher. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle entendit les premières notes de « L'aventurier » d'Indochine, elle s'exclama :

— Oh, Daniel ! Venez danser avec moi, s'il vous plait !

Daniel accepta avec plaisir devant l'entrain de son amie. Après tout, il avait choisit cette chanson là pour elle. Janet les regarda s'éloigner en riant doucement. Sur la piste, Sam commença à sauter et à se déhancher tout en chantant en même temps. Une fois de plus, Jack l'observait, mais ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas l'entrain de sa subordonnée pour cette chanson, il ne comprenait pas la chanson tout court et surtout, il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour la chanter avec visiblement beaucoup d'aisance !

— Depuis quand Carter chante des chansons françaises ? demanda-t-il.

— Depuis toujours, répondit Janet.

Lançant un regard « je n'ai rien compris, expliquez-moi », Janet ajouta :

— Sa mère était française. Sam parle aussi bien le français que l'anglais. Vous ne le saviez pas, mon Colonel ? C'est écrit dans son dossier.

— Je ne le savais pas. Elle n'a jamais parlé français devant moi.

— Samantha Carter est vraiment pleine de ressources, O'Neill.

— Oui, être un génie ne suffisait pas, il fallait également qu'elle soit bilingue, c'est évident.

— Je trouve ça formidable d'être bilingue ! Ça doit être tellement pratique, s'exclama Julie.

Ils continuèrent d'observer Daniel et Sam danser, ils riaient ensemble et visiblement la chanson plaisait énormément à la jeune femme. Jack se demanda alors ce que signifiait la chanson qu'ils avaient entendu dans le bar hier soir et qui avait eu l'air d'agacer prodigieusement la scientifique. Au moins, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle réagissait à une chanson française. « Gasolina » de Daddy Yankee débuta et Nando rejoignit Daniel et Sam afin de retrouver sa cavalière. Janet prit la place de Sam et Jack et Julie s'avancèrent également pour danser. L'atmosphère devint plus électrique lorsque « Sparks » de Fedde le Grand retentit dans la salle. Daniel et Janet retournèrent près du buffet et observèrent les deux couples danser, en espérant que le message de la chanson serait clair pour leurs deux amis. Vu les regards échangés, ils n'eurent pas de doutes quant au fait que les paroles faisaient leur effet sur eux.

 _Listen to your heart for your god's sake,_

 _You'll move a mind_

 _I'll answer all the prayers that your lips place,_

 _Corrupt by the lies_

 _I Pull you in, let me pull you in so slow,_

 _A new religion in a cold where we both cope_

 _I'll take you to far just to let go,_

 _Turn off your mind, mind, mind, mind._

Malgré le fait qu'ils dansaient chacun sensuellement avec leur cavalier respectif, Sam et Jack ne se lâchaient pas du regard. L'ambiance, le champagne, la musique, la mauvaise semaine… Tout se résumait maintenant à ces paroles. « Désactivez votre esprit. »

 _This is the time,_

 _This is the time to turn off your mind,_

 _This is the time to turn off your mind, mind,_

 _Let me show you with your eyes closed, mind, mind_

 _What our hearts both know, it's the time_

Sam lança un regard appuyé à Jack. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient…

 _This is the time to turn off your mind_

La musique s'arrêta et sans qu'ils ne sachent comment réellement, Jack et Sam s'étaient rapprochés et étaient prêts à danser sur la prochaine musique.

— Oui ! lança Daniel, enjoué. Allez, Sam, ne me décevez pas sur ce coup là…

Lorsque les premières notes de « Requiem » de Alma arrivèrent aux oreilles de Sam, la jeune femme voulu s'enfuir de la piste de danse mais Jack la retint.

— Dansez avec moi, s'il vous plait, dit-il.

Sam capitula. Les paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, combien de fois avait-elle pu écouter cette chanson en pensant à lui ?

 _Les étincelles deviennent des flammes_

 _Les petites filles deviennent des femmes_

 _Ce que tu crois être la mort_

 _C'est un brasier et rien de plus_

 _Nos déchirures, nos déchéances_

 _On pense qu'elles ont de l'importance_

 _Mais demain renaîtra le jour_

 _Comme si nous n'avions pas vécu_

— Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda soudainement Jack.

Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement. Il savait qu'elle comprenait, son regard n'en laissait aucun doute.

 _Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

 _Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d'un requiem_

— Vous ne voudriez pas savoir, répondit Sam.

 _Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

 _Fais-moi danser jusqu'à ce que le temps nous reprenne_

 _Ce qu'il a donné_

Non, il ne voudrait pas savoir.

 _Un an, deux ans, cent ans de bonheur_

 _Puis la vie te cueille comme une fleur_

 _Fais-moi marrer j'en ai besoin_

 _En attendant que sonne l'heure_

Dieu, que cette chanson lui parlait, à elle. « Daniel je vais vous tuer, » pensa-t-elle.

 _Un an, deux ans, cent ans à deux_

 _Et puis un jour on est tout seul_

 _On pleure mais on survit quand même_

 _C'est la beauté du requiem_

Ils continuaient à danser, tellement proches que Sam se demanda si cela était bien réel ou si le champagne qu'elle avait déjà bien bu depuis le début de la soirée faisait son effet.

— S'il vous plait, dites-moi. J'aimerais savoir, dit d'une voix suave Jack.

— _Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d'un requiem_ , chanta Sam.

Jack la regarda, ne comprenant pas. Sam se pencha rapidement à son oreille.

— _Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, fais-moi danser jusqu'à ce que le temps nous reprenne ce qu'il a donné._

Sam se recula, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle venait de chanter à l'oreille de son Colonel. Elle continua de danser sous le regard perdu de Jack qui essayait de suivre ses mouvements. Lorsque la chanson se termina et qu'elle laissa la place à « Suavemente » de Elvis Crespo, Sam le supplia presque du regard. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il rien ? Jack ne réagissait pas et très vite, Nando s'approcha et prit la main de Sam qui s'éloigna avec lui, laissant le colonel au milieu de la piste.

Janet, Daniel et Teal'c regardaient la scène d'un air dépité.

— Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? demanda Janet.

— A-t-elle seulement traduit ? questionna Daniel.

La chanson avait donc été un échec. Était-ce pour autant un échec et mat ?

* * *

*The Lodge at Flying Horse est un véritable établissement luxueux se situant à Colorado Springs.


End file.
